gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribbean Gazette: Week 2
Weekly newspaper!]]Published on the week of Febuary 14th to Febuary 20th in the year of 2011. Second official Caribbean Gazette publication. Caribbean Gazette Disney Sends A Message On Wiki That's right. On a blog, Disney has sent a message on THIS Wiki for the first time! Here's their message :" Hello, somebody E-mailed me to visit this site, as you all are freaking out over why it is taking so long. We understand we have been down for some time now, and are working as fast as we can to get the game up and running again. I'm afraid we don't have an estimate as to when we'll be done, but I hope it is soon. I hope this helps -- Disney Staff" Some Pirates have been rather stunned as Disneys Pirates Of The Caribbean Online has been closed all day! The Test Server has been closed for days now, and just re-opened. Isn't it strange that it opened the day Live closed? Some rumors, are :"I think they closed live to force people on test"- A Test server pirate. He was proved wrong by disneys message, above. It appears POTCO is bugged, and needs work. Things were going strange on POTCO before they closed, and the Level Zero Curse spreaded. However, it's even worse this time... for inventory and garb are not visible! Could the terrible Resets of the Test server ( Early 2010 ) come to live? Stay with Caribbean News for all the updates! The message above has been officially proven false, and a user just trying to get attention. EITC Presence In Caribbean Today's story, for February 13, 1722, confirms rumors of the dimishing of the EITC presence in the Caribbean. In a conversation between Johnny Goldtimbers, Cad Bane, and John Warsmythe of the EITC, and Jack Swordmenace, a local pirate leader, Jack informed them that he would no longer be helping them if not completely necessary because he was retiring. He told them it was their own little civil war, and their problem. Upon further discussion between them, Cad Bane and John Warsmythe contemplated leaving the EITC. John followed through, "Let it be known that this day, I, John Warsmythe, leave the EITC for good." It is unknown whether Cad intends to leave the EITC privateering fad that has swept across POTCO or not, but it is suggested he does intend to, in consideration of his upcoming marriage, February - Classified -, 1722 to - Classified -. Jack Swordmenace Retires Some of you fellow readers might have heard rumors of Jack Swordmenace is retiring. We can finally confirm that he is in fact retiring. So far he has been unavailable for any quotes or interviews, we will get an interview as soon as possible, we are currently working to schedule an interview with Jack Swordmenace. Vp, CaptainGoldvane2 has scheduled an interview on Thursday. Test Server Resets Go Live The Terrible Test Server Resets ( Early 2010 ) have happened to LIVE servers! All progress made after Febuary 7. 2011(when the server issue occured) has now been lost! Levels, Loot, Gold, Friendships, guilding, everything, gone! Check POTCO news for more information. A "New Francis" Coming? As many have heard, Francis Bluehawk has left the Caribbean and gone to Prussia. What new tidings will this hold for the Soldiers of France? Well, the next day, after his defeat, several members of the Soldiers of France approached General Robert Mcroberts, GM of Viceroyalty Co., and claimed he was the "New Francis". Soon, Soldiers of France were flooding into Viceroyalty Co. Is it true? Can Robert Mcroberts take the place of the esteemed general named Francis Bluehawk? Only time will tell. It is known he has embraced this new title. Currently, the recruits are training on a hidden base, preparing for war against their enemies. Though it is rumored Francis has returned to challenge the man who banished him, it seems only a few loyalists will stick by him this time. Pirates Online News Pirates Online - Urgent Update As you may have noticed, there have been sporadic server outages and errors for the last few days. These errors have now been fixed. We were able to trace the problem to misconfigured hardware from the maintenance performed Monday, 6 AM (PST) on February 7, 2011. Due to the fact that the data had been faulty since the above time and date, it was necessary to revert Pirates and all their progress and belongings back to this state. We are very sorry to report that any progress made as of Monday, February 7, 2011 6AM (PST) has been lost. We sincerely apologize for this major inconvenience. We spent much time investigating all forms of solutions but in the end, this roll back had to happen in order for us to continue sailing onwards. Please understand, it is our full intention to provide you with a great experience day in and day out. Unfortunately, what transpired effected that experience but we have learned from this and the problem has been corrected. It is now safe to set off on your next adventure without worry of this happening again! Pirates Online will be compensating all paid players with a full 7 day extension on their accounts. The Valentine Holiday and Peddlers will be extended an additional 4 days and will now end on February 20, 2011. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. To further clarify, this problem is in no way due to: hackers, ocean reductions, Infamy updates, a sign that we're at world's end or anything else other than bad data on bad hardware. Your information and accounts remain unaffected and safe. Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online Sources *"Disney Sends A Message On Wiki" by ; 02:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *"EITC Presence In Caribbean" by ; 23:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *"Jack Swordmenace Retires" by ; 8:34, Febuary 15, 2011 (Mountain Time Zone) *"Test Server Resets Go Live" by ; 17:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *"A 'New Francis' Coming?" by 21:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *"Pirates Online - Urgent Update" by Pirates Online; Febuary 13, 2011 (Pacific Time Zone) Category:Caribbean Gazette Category:Newspapers Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Community Category:POTCO